A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 33 - Catelyn IV
Catelyn IV ist das dreiunddreißigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully betet zu den Sieben in einer Septe in einem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe von Renly Baratheons Lager vor Sturmkap. Als sie betet, kommt ihr in den Sinn, dass sowohl Eddard Stark als auch Jon Arryn sterben musten, weil sie den Inzest von Cersei Lennister aufdecken wollten und dass Brandon Stark es irgendwie auch gewusst hat. Sie kehrt zu Renlys Pavillon zurück, wo Brienne von Tarth ihn für die Schlacht vorbereitet. Sie bittet ihn, einen Großen Rat einzuberufen mit seinem Bruder Stannis Baratheon und Robb Stark, um Bran erzählen zu lassen, was er gesehen hat. Renly weigert sich, dem nachzukommen. Dann erscheint ein Schatten und tötet Renly. Als die Wachen erscheinen, sieht es so aus, als habe Brienne Renly getötet. Catelyn flieht mit ihr, und sie verlassen mit Catelyns Männern das Lager. Synopsis Catelyn betet in einer kleinen Septe Catelyn Tully, Ser Wendel Manderly und Ser Robar Rois erreichen das Dörfchen mit der Septe, als es schon stockfinster ist. Das Dörfchen ist verlassen und die Mauern der Septe sind schief und mit Rissen durchzogen. Sie tritt alleine ein. Catelyn erinnert sich an Septon Osmynds Worte, die er ihr als junges Mädchen beigebracht hatte. Gott ist eins, doch er hat sieben Aspekte, und so hat jede Septe sieben Wände. In den reichen Septen der Städte steht an jeder Wand eine Statue und ein Altar, auf Winterfell hatte Septon Chayle an jede Wand eine geschnitzte Maske aufgehängt, aber hier in dem kleinen Dorf gibt es nur grobe Kohlezeichnungen. Catelyn fühlt sich unbehaglich in der kleinen Septe, doch betete sie trotzdem zur Mutter, dass sie so viele Söhne wie möglich vor dem Tod bewahre, und insbesondere auch ihre Söhne verschone: Robb, Bran und Rickon. Sie fragt sich, ob Eddards Alte Götter ihm jemals geantwortet haben, als er vor seinem Herzbaum gebetet hat. Die Gesichter auf den Kohlezeichnungen ändern sich im Flackern der Fackel ständig, und sie erinnern Catelyn an Personen, die sie kennt: der Vater an ihren eigenen Vater, der auf Schnellwasser im Sterben liegt, der Krieger an Renly Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Robert Baratheon, Robb , Jaime Lennister, Jon Schnee und für einen Moment sogar an Arya Stark. Ein Windstoß fährt durch die Tür, bläst fast die Fackel aus und treibt Catelyn Rauch in die Augen. Als sie wieder sehen kann, erkennt sie in dem Bild der Mutter ihre eigene Mutter Minisa Whent, die bei der Geburt ihres zweiten Sohnes mit dem Kind im Bett verstorben ist. Dann verschwimmt plötzlich alles vor Catelyns Augen und ihr wird klar, dass sie heute noch nichts gegessen hat, was daran liegt, dass ihr das Essen nicht mehr schmeckt, seit Eddard tot ist. Dann denkt sie einen Augenblick, das Gesicht ihrer Schwester Lysa Tully an der Wand zu sehen, doch im nächsten Augenblick ist es das von Cersei Lennister mit den typischen harten Augen. Sie fragt sich, ob Cersei auch zu den Sieben betet, und sie macht sich klar, dass egal wer der Vater ihrer Kinder ist, sie auch eine Mutter ist, die ihre Kinder nur beschützen will. Auf Winterfell hatte sie erlebt, dass Robert nicht viel Liebe für seinen Sohn Joffrey Baratheon übrig hatte siehe: I-Eddard I.. Wenn herausgekommen wäre, dass der Junge tatsächlich Jaimes Samen entsprungen wäre, hätte Robert Mutter und Kind umgebracht, und kaum jemand hätte ihn dafür verurteilt. Bastarde sind nicht ungewöhnlich, Inzest jedoch gilt sowohl in der neuen als auch in der alten Religion als Sünde, und die Sprösslinge solcher Verbindungen gelten als Abscheulichkeiten. Einzig die Targaryen hatten ständig Bruder und Schwester vermählt, aber genauso wie die Drachen stammten sie aus dem alten Valyria und mussten sich scheinbar nicht den Göttern rechtfertigen. Ihr wird klar, dass sowohl Eddard als auch Jon Arryn hinter dieses furchtbare Geheimnis gekommen sein mussten, was auch erklärt, warum die Königin beide hat umbringen lassen. Plötzlich wird ihr klar, dass auch Bran etwas gesehen haben muss, was der Grund für das Attentat auf ihn war''siehe:''I-Catelyn III.. Erschöpft betet sie zu den anderen Aspekten: zu dem Schmied um Schutz für Bran; zu der Jungfrau für Arya und Sansa, damit sie ihnen Mut gebe und in ihrer Unschuld behüte; zum Vater um Gerechtigkeit und die Weisheit, das Richtige zu erkennen; zum Krieger, um Robb die Stärke zu erhalten und in den Schlachten zu beschützen; zum Schluss an das Alte Weib, damit sie Catelyn führe und sie an den dunklen Orten nicht nicht stolpere. Ser Robar unterbricht sie und erinnert sie daran, dass sie aufbrechen müssen, wenn sie vor Sonnenaufgang zurückkehren wollen. Catelyn wird Zeuge des Mordes an Renly Als sie durch das Lager reiten, kommt es Catelyn wegen der Dunkelheit so vor, als wären alle Männer grau und würden neben grauen Pferden und grauen Bannern stehen. Renlys Zelt wird von den vielen Kerzen drinnen magisch-grün erhellt, und draußen stehen zwei Ritter der Regenbogengarde Wache: Ser Parmen Kranich und Ser Emmon Cuy. Drinnen hilft Brienne von Tarth Renly in seine Rüstung, während Lord Randyll Tarly und Lord Mathis Esch über Taktik sprechen. Catelyn bittet Renly um eine Unterredung, aber er sagt ihr, dass sie warten solle. Lord Mathis erklärt Renly gerade, dass seine Armee bereit ist und dass sie nicht bis zum Morgengrauen warten sollten, denn dann würden sie auch in die Morgensonne reiten. Renly allerdings will nicht auf unritterliche Weise gewinnen und ist zuversichtlich, dass Ser Loras Tyrell die erste Reihe schnell brechen werde. Renly befiehlt, dass wenn Stannis fällt, man seine Leiche nicht schänden soll. Lord Tarly fragt, wie man vorgehen solle, wenn Stannis sich ergibt, woraufhin Lord Esch lachen muss. Er erinnert an die Belagerung von Sturmkap, als Stannis lieber Ratten gegessen hat als sich Lord Maes Tyrell zu ergeben. Auch Renly erinnert sich daran, wie unnachgiebig und konsequent Stannis war: als Ser Gawen Wyld, der Waffenmeister, und drei seiner Ritter bei einem Fluchtversuch durch ein Seitentor erwischt wurden, wollte Stannis sie an ein Katapult binden und von den Mauern der Burg hinunterschießen lassen. Nur Maester Cressen habe ihn gerettet, indem er Stannis klar gemacht habe, dass man kein Fleisch verschwenden sollte, auch kein Menschenfleisch. Beinahe hätten sie gegen Ende auch damit anfangen müssen, Menschen zu essen, nur die Taten des Zwiebelritters Ser Davos Seewert hatten sie letztlich davor bewahrt, aber es sei knapp gewesen. Ser Gawen sei trotzdem am Ende in seiner Zelle gestorben. Renly nimmt an, dass Ser Barristan Selmy bei Stannis ist. Er weist seine Kommandanten an, dass ihm kein Leid zugetan werden soll. Dann nimmt er sich Zeit für Catelyn und schickt die Lords hinaus. Catelyn erzählt Renly ihre neue Erkenntnis, dass sie sich jetzt sicher ist, dass die Lennisters hinter dem Attentat auf Bran stecken, denn an dem Tag, als er stürzte, war eine Jagd, und während Robert, Eddard und die anderen unterwegs waren, blieben sowohl Cersei als auch Jaime in der Burg. Sie ersucht Renly dann, seine Krone beiseite zu legen, zusammen mit seinem Bruder, und Robb werde dasselbe tun. Sie macht den Vorschlag, dass die drei dann einen Großen Rat abhalten sollten, auf dem Bran seine Geschichte erzählen wird, damit die Sieben Königslande erfahren, dass die Lennisters den Thron usurpiert haben. Renly lacht und sagt ihr, dass die Zeit des Redens nun vorbei sei. Als Brienne sich hinkniet, um Renly den Gürtel mit dem Langschwert umzuschnallen, reißt ein Windstoß plötzlich die Tür des Zeltes auf. Dann sieht Catelyn einen Schatten, der ein Schattenschwert hebt und es Renly in den Rachen stößt. Brienne fängt Renly auf, als er in sie hineinfällt und sich sein Blut über seine Rüstung verteilt und sie stößt einen Schrei des Entsetzens aus wie ein kleines Mädchen. Ser Robar und Ser Emmon und zwei Soldaten stürmen einen Augenblick später herein, sehen sie entsetzt, wie Brienne immer noch den blutüberströmten Renly in den Armen hält und kommen sofort zu dem Schluss, dass sie ihn getötet haben muss. Ser Emmon verflucht Brienne und greift sie mit einer Streitaxt an, die er am Eingang findet. Catelyn schreit "Nein!", nachdem sie ihre Stimme endlich wiedergefunden hat. Brienne bewegt sich blitzschnell für ihre Größe, zieht Renlys Schwert aus dessen Scheide und pariert den ersten Hieb von Ser Emmon, der daraufhin über Renlys Leiche stolpert. Gleichzeitig greifen die beiden Soldaten an, aber Brienne kann die Angriffe abwehren. Catelyn versucht Ser Robar, der noch unentschlossen im Hintergrund steht, zu erklären, dass Brienne keine Schuld trifft, sondern dass es Stannis war, kann aber nur hinzufügen, dass es eine Art Zauberei oder dunkle Magie war. Sie schwört es bei der Ehre ihres Mannes und bei ihrer Ehre. Das überzeugt Ser Robar, der sagt, dass er die bald eintreffenden weiteren Soldaten aufhalten werde und hinausgeht. Brienne hat in der Zwischenzeit die beiden einfachen Soldaten besiegt, doch Ser Emmon bedrängt sie hart in seiner Rüstung, allerdings hat er Catelyn völlig vergessen, die ihm eines der herumstehenden Kohlebecken über den behelmten Kopf zieht. Brienne schneidet ein Loch in die Zeltwand und die beiden können nach draußen entkommen. Catelyn führt Brienne durch die Nacht und weist sie an, nicht zu laufen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Brienne hat nichts gesehen, daher erzählt ihr Catelyn von dem Schatten, und dass sie spüren konnte, dass es Stannis war. Brienne schwört, dass sie Stannis dafür mit Renlys Schwert töten wird. Sie erreichen Catelyns Lagerstelle, wo sie kurz erklärt, dass Renly tot ist und dass es keine Schlacht geben wird. Sie weist Brienne an, sich eines ihrer Pferde zu nehmen, denn sie sollten so weit wie möglich weg sein, bevor man nach ihnen sucht, also habe sie keine Zeit, ihr Pferd und ihre Rüstung zu holen. Catelyn befiehlt ihren Männern loszureiten und jeden niederzumachen, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Ser Wendel reitet links von ihr, Ser Perwyn Frey rechts. Während sie durch das Lager reiten mit all seinen Bannern, wird Catelyn klar, dass die meisten sich jetzt Stannis anschließen werden, auch wenn es vielen von ihnen noch gar nicht klar ist. Sie haben gar keine andere Wahl, als sich dem Letzten aus dem Haus Baratheon anzuschließen. Dann erinnert sie sich, wie Stannis sein hartes Kinn vorgeschoben hatte und Renly genauso wie Robb einen Verräter genannt hatte und ihr gesagt hatte, dass beide büßen würden. Ein Schauer läuft ihr über den Rücken. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Sturmkap spielen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 05